


Going Home

by YT_chan



Series: OiKageYear 2019 fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Disabled Character, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, Non-Graphic Violence, OiKageYear, Past Abuse, Pets, Rouka - the dog, Travel, kageoi, oikage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: 'Every man for himself'. That was the rule Oikawa always lived by, even before he ran away from home, and he knew that the only way to survive was to stick to that with firm belief. But then he meets a boy with no words, and he finds out that love can flip your whole world upside down.April - Travel





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfFlame/gifts).

> Hello everyone! Please read the tags carefully before continuing!  
This story will have 3 parts to it, I'll try my best to get them up quickly!
> 
> And Ami, this one goes to you! I hope you enjoy it a lot! You're going through some tough times, and everything can seem quite frustrating, and you may feel like crap half the time, but I really hope that I can help you to push through your mental block! And I hope that this fic can cheer your spirits somehow! You're an amazing friend, you deserve this, and don't you ever doubt those words!! :)
> 
> And I hope everyone else enjoys this too!!

Oikawa’s been on the road for a couple of months now, stopping every night at a different cheap motel or sometimes just camping in the car under the stars. It’s just him and his dog, Youta, the only sentimental attachment to his home that he’s allowed with him in the car, everything else he’d rather completely forget it all. His dad always hollered at him if he wasn’t the best, and pushed him in every aspect of his life, including getting a driver’s license early. In a way, he was lucky for that ‘wonderful encouragement’, otherwise this feat would’ve been impossible and he’d still be back at home with his overbearing father and distant mother. There was no way he’d let himself go back, for anything, or for anyone. He’d learnt to not open up to people so easily, since they would either turn on you at some point or be hurt with only yourself to blame.

On the sixth day in the fourth month of being on the road, he stops at a gas station to fill up his car. His Dad may have always said otherwise, but Oikawa knew he had a good head on his shoulders, and stashed away savings dating all the way back from his second year of middle school. Now those savings of five years were coming in handy to pay for his gas, and other such things. He came out of the shop, having just paid, when something flitted across his peripheral vision. He knows exactly what’s going, having done the same thing in the past too. He runs for his car.

As he was expecting, there’s someone trying to loot his pickup truck, and they’re alarmed by Oikawa’s personal defence mechanism: his dog. Fuming, he pulls this person by their shoulder, throwing them on the floor. What stops him from yelling out threats and warnings is that the thief is a _child_. They’re already cowering, hands shielding their face from what they anticipate to be beatings. Only a few unfortunate children would have learned that reflex, Oikawa would know since he’s one of them. He can only bring himself to stare, heart loud as it beats in his ears. The young teen eventually looks up, astonished at the lack of display of anger by Oikawa.

His eyes are big and wide and so blue that Oikawa thinks he could drown in them like the ocean, but past his long eyelashes and inky hair, he sees his cheeks are sunken in, skin pale and taught where the skeleton underneath pokes out a little too much. And Oikawa knows deep down in his heart, that this boy won’t survive at this rate. He also knows, however, that this boy is not his responsibility, he’s not accountable for what happens to him and how he dies. _If _he dies, says a voice Oikawa cannot dismiss, _he doesn’t have to wither away_. None of those thoughts are helping, and he’s already made up his mind about bringing aboard anything else, and the decision was that it would be just him and Routa. He couldn’t afford another person, another way to lose something.

He huffs at the kid, turning away quickly and climbing in his car. As he drives off, he makes sure to check his rear-view mirror, in case the teen decides to be funny and hitch a ride on his pickup truck. He can’t see him though, maybe it’s not the right angle for his mirrors, or maybe the boy has already moved on. Oikawa breathes deeply, ruffling Routa’s fur behind his ears when he whimpers at his owner’s distress.

“It was nothing.” He reassures him.

* * *

It wasn’t _nothing_. No, it certainly wasn’t. Not when that boy’s face pops up in his mirror and he’s shrieking at the sight of it there when it shouldn't be, the car screeching as he tries to pull up on the side of the road. He gets a lot of honking his way, but it’s the least of his concerns. He clambers out of the truck and stomps to the back of it. There, with that same big-eyed expression that Oikawa’s really starting to get irritated by, is the boy from the gas station. This boy certainly was sneaky, but also stupid. He spared him once, that didn’t mean he would spare him again, and if that boy thought he would, well, he had another thing coming to him.

Oikawa puts on his angriest face, an image of his father coming to mind, and he replicates that, no matter how queasy it makes him. The teen hardly seems phased though, which doesn’t help to damper Oikawa’s temper.

“Get off my truck!” He doesn’t want to make a commotion though, and grabs the boys arm, ignoring how easily his hand wraps around his entire wrist. The boy doesn’t budge, he just shakes his head, a frown of his own deeply set into his skin. Oikawa will have no other say in the matter though, and yanks the boy out of his vehicle.

“I don’t allow hitch-hikers, OK? So get lost.” Unfortunately, Oikawa’s plan on avoiding a commotion fails, as passer-byers look on with uneasiness, whispering to themselves. Then someone approaches, his big beard doesn’t do much to hide his quick flash of a slimy smile, and Oikawa already doesn’t trust this guy. But he’s a good actor, Oikawa will hand it to him, the only reason why he doesn’t buy that guy’s fake worry is because he’s had plenty of experience with twisted, crooked men.

“Hey,” he says, voice lowered as his body follows until he’s eye level with the boy. “Do you need a place to stay?” He rubs the boy’s arm in a manner that’s supposed to be reassuring, and Oikawa has to hold back a smirk when the boy retreats from the bearded male, shaking his head again. “Don’t be afraid, I’m only trying to help.” The man holds out his hand, eyes soft, and the boy looks between him and Oikawa, unsure of what to do. And Oikawa hates it how he’s somehow related to all of this.

He tuts, rolling his eyes and turning to get back in his vehicle. This wasn’t his problem, he shouldn’t be waiting around for the outcome because it didn’t involve him. That teen could take care of himself, and somebody else can stop that perverted bastard. He wasn’t responsible, he wasn’t accountable.

He starts his engine up, checking his mirrors again, and pauses to watch for just a little longer. It seems that the man’s succeeded in coaxing the teen to follow him, his hand resting on his shoulder as he guides him away. The teen looks back at Oikawa, stare lingering through the mirror which he makes a point of overlooking. Now that he’s actually gotten rid of that nuisance, he drives off.

“What?” He snaps at Rouka, silencing his whimpers.

* * *

That night, he’s in another motel, bed too small that his feet stick out and windows jammed shut from grime. It’s a warm night though, so he ditches the blanket and lets Rouka sleep on him as he strokes his fur until he drifts away into slumber. He dreams about his father pushing him in the ocean, he’s drowning him, keeping him under the deep blue. What saves him is his car, Rouka is behind the wheel, driving it towards him with the sound of the engine revving. It’s revving to the point where Oikawa slips out of his dream and into reality, confused when the revving doesn’t stop. He sits up, eyes squinted from their inability to open properly with the amount of sleep he got. It’s still dark, but he’s sure that the revving sounds just like his very own pickup truck. Suddenly frantic, he squeezes out of the bed, waking up Rouka in the process and tries to look through the grimy window. Unsuccessful with his attempt, he grabs his belongings and rushes out of the motel, dropping the keys to his room and some money. The scene before him makes his blood boil. It’s that teen again, and from the looks of it, he managed to break into his car and is now trying to drive off with it.

“That’s it!” Oikawa yells, startling the teen and letting him know in the best way possible that he’s been caught in the act. He’s about to head over there and literally wrangle the kid’s neck, but it seems like someone’s beaten him to it. It’s that same bearded guy from before, and as Oikawa watches him open the car door, expecting him to drag the boy out and possibly towards where they were staying, most likely this same motel, Oikawa’s blood goes from scalding hot to frosty cold when instead, the man _climbs in too_. The boy throws a good punch at the guy, but he’s no match against his hefty weight, and Oikawa witnesses in horror as he gets smothered, pushed down until all Oikawa can see is the man’s back towering over what is obviously the boy underneath him.

He thought someone else would’ve stopped them before it got to this stage, that they would’ve noticed the obvious signs of a disgusting predator. Turns out it was an unlikely situation, and maybe it’s all a disturbing coincidence that they keep bumping into each other, or maybe its fate trying to tell Oikawa something. But it doesn’t matter.

He’s not responsible for that boy, and he’s not accountable, but he does have a conscious. How is he much different from his parents if he does nothing in this moment?

So, in the moment, he goes to help.

He opens the door from the passenger side, roaring at the top of his voice. The bearded guy freezes like a deer caught in headlights. Using the second of hesitation Oikawa has bought, the teen kicks the guy square in the jaw, causing him to tumble out and onto the ground. He then claws his way out of the car, not even noticing Oikawa there and pushing right past him. By the time he gets out, the bearded man has recovered from his fall and rounds the car, lunging to grab the boy again, but Oikawa steps between them.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

The bearded guy clearly takes offence to being yelled at, his pride hurt, and his face quickly turns red as he shouts back obscenities. Routa’s barking scares him too, and he backs away, even if just a little, keeping a watchful eye on the dog.

“Listen here you little fuck,” The man screams, jabbing a finger at the teen behind Oikawa, “He wants it OK? He fucking wants it! The little whore’s been begging for it all night! He-!“ The guy was bleeding out of his nose before Oikawa could register what happened, but then he felt the tingle of his knuckles as an indicator of having delivered a solid punch. Beside him is the boy too, eyes fierce as his arm is outstretched too. Had he punched as well? Oikawa’s heart was beating hard as he stared at the boy beside him, who stared back with just as much fascination. A groan and a string of curses from below broke whatever trance they were in, the man bouncing back from his blows to charge at them.

Oikawa wasted no time striking him again, knowing that this man wouldn’t give up until he got what he wanted, there was no subduing him. They only option they had was to run.

“Oi!” He called to the boy, “Get in the car, now!” He didn’t wait for his order to be understood, and threw the bearded guy off of him then ran to get in his car. Routa had already sensed the situation and was lying across the boy’s lap when Oikawa got in.

He swerved the car out of the car park, tyres screeching loudly and echoing in the early hour. He sped down the road for another ten minutes, making sure to take a route that would get them far away so that there was no chance of the man following them.

After what felt like miles and miles of driving, Oikawa pulled up beside the entrance to a junkyard, hands tightly clamped around the steering wheel while he caught his breath, the adrenaline sizzling away from his system. Leaning his head back against the head-rest, he regarded the teen beside him. It was a sorry sight, and despite the rules he lived by, Oikawa’s felt for him. Something terrible could have happened had he not stepped in.

The boy, rather than the devastated appearance that would’ve been normal to have seen, he was instead scowling darkly as if demons lived in his eyes. Routa stared on too, ears shooting up, and Oikawa realised that Routa never did react by barking or growling at this boy, as he usually did with other strangers.

“Hey,” Oikawa called, keeping his voice as low and soft as he could, aware that any sudden or loud noise could spook the boy. “You’re safe now, he’s gone.”

The boy shook his head, the only sort of communication he’d received from him since he met him. Oikawa supposed that after what happened tonight, he’d need to just give the boy some space. He watched for a bit more, seeing how the boy was shaking ever so slightly and burying his hands in Routa’s fur, then he pulled out his own blanket from his bag and handed it to him, who took it without a word, albeit startled.

“Get some sleep,” Oikawa couldn’t believe he was doing this. He knew it was a grave mistake. “We’ll head out in the morning.”

He was letting him come along.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if my portrayal of mute people is accurate, I don't want to offend anyone with my writing!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
